OS N4 Offrande Bonus hors concours pour Ninie
by Nathy91
Summary: Bella et Edward se retrouvent sauvé par Virginie qui va prendre sa place  elle a un objectif Pour le maître Suprême  OS acidulé


**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Fantasme : Offrande**

**Fantasmeuse : Nathy**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je ne fais que jouer avec Bella et Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /**

**Hors concours**

**OS N°4 Bonus Spécial pour Ninie**

**Offrande**

**POV Edward**

J'étais si heureux d'avoir pu lui épargner, ça je n'y croyais pas moi-même, que Jasper n'avait pas eu envie de jouer avec son corps de déesse, que lui avait-elle déjà donné ?

Je réfléchissais et fini par me rappeler de la toute première expérience de ma douce, compagne qui devait être plus qu'amoureuse pour avoir accepté tout ce que je lui avais imposé , sa première fois elle m'avait parlé d'un Jasper qui s'était évanouit dans la nuit la laissant nue dans les draps souillés de son innocence perdue, ou volée même si elle était consentante, elle méritait d'être traitée autrement.

Elle était endormie mon corps collé au sien, je la dévorais des yeux, j'étais tombé sous son charme, bien qu'elle m'ait parue quelconque aux premiers abords mais au fond se cachait une fontaine de jouissance absolue, aux courbes bien faites, dont la volupté de sa peau m'électrisait au plus profond de mon corps, atteignant mon âme.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle était encore inanimée sur la banquette arrière de la Volvo, j'appelais Emmett en renfort, car il fallait que je trouve une solution pour contenter le maître suprême, j'avais peur qu'il change d'avis et me la reprenne.

C'était Virginie qui me répondait elle attendait, m'avait-elle avouée, mon appel, elle m'expliquait qu'elle avait fait un marché avec Jasper, car elle avait vu ce qui se dégageait entre Bella et moi, comment avait-elle pu lire en moi ?

Elle avait donc décidé d'aller remplacer Bella, le temps nécessaire pour effacer ma dette, auprès du maître, elle était volage, sans attaches, du moment où elle pouvait profiter d'expériences intenses. Elle avait même ajouté que Bella méritait son sacrifice, au nom de la complicité et l'amitié naissante entre elles.

A mon arrivé a la maison elle était là prête à récupérer la parure à laquelle tenait tant Jazz, je l'aidais à l'enfiler, une fois parée elle embrassait ma douce et moi-même, me demandant de faire en sorte qu'Emmett et Murielle s'unissent _'' ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre''_ m'avait t elle dit.

**POV Virginie**

Le pied au planché, je roulais en direction de la forêt, j'allais enfin entrer dans l'antre du maître, j'avais si souvent dû patienter dans la voiture lorsque j'accompagnais Emmett, je l'avais déjà rencontré par le passé et depuis mon arrivée à New York mais il ne m'avait pas vue ni remarquée, il était toujours bien trop occupé avec ses nouveaux jouets, ses poupées écervelées, aux corps parfaits.

Il me hantait, jour et nuit depuis si longtemps il me fallait mettre tout en place pour qu'il soit à mes pieds, j'avais très envie de jouer avec lui, goûter son corps, atteindre son esprit, graver sa mémoire des cris que j'allais lui faire pousser.

Ses douze derniers mois j'avais appris bien plus qu'il n'en le fallait pour rendre fou n'importe quel homme de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, Emmett m'avait pris sous son aile et grâce à lui j'allais enfin pouvoir atteindre mon but.

Le chalet était en vu, j'accélérais encore plus, le moteur était poussé à bloc j'adorais les rugissements de ma Mustang, un vrai bijou, j'étais excitée mes pointes tenues par les crochets reliés à la chainette que je tirais au point de me faire saigner je récoltais ses gouttelettes de mon sang le portant à mes lèvres et m'en délectais, j'étais devant la porte jupe ouverte telle la petite esclave offerte en offrande au maître suprême de l'extase de la perversité et de la cruauté.

La porte s'ouvrait je faisais deux pas en avant attendant l'ordre de bouger plus j'étais observée, appréciée palpée de la pointe d'une cravache de cuir, allait-il vouloir de moi ? Il le fallait, je ne devais pas échouer, les secondes semblaient des minutes et les minutes des heures, avant que la porte derrière moi ne se referme enfin et que son accent originaire du Texas résonnait enfin.

**« Avance, jusqu'à la table, sers-moi un verre de rhum et viens me le porter. »**

Je m'exécutais sans broncher, je versais le rhum dans le verre y ajoutant un cube de glace, présent sur la table, et le lui portais, les bras tendus j'attendais qu'il daigne le prendre.

Il le porta à ses lèvres fines tout en plongeant des yeux gris vert aux pupilles dilatées dans mes yeux chocolat, je ne baissais pas mon regard, il me faisait frémir rien que comme ça, je passais ma langue gourmande sur mes lèvres jouant de mon piercing afin de le faire vibrer à son tour, mes yeux finissaient par le dévorer effectuant le contour de son corps sec et musclé, laissant apparaitre quelque cicatrices sur son torse, il lançait le verre dans le feu de la cheminée , alluma une cigarette tirait sur le lacet de son pantalon et s'affalait dans le sofa bleu nuit, son pantalon et le caleçon qui avait suivi la même destination au bas de ses chevilles ses bottes empêchaient qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, et me regardais.

**« Qu'attends-tu ? Mon sexe a besoin d'être soulagé, avant de commencer les hostilités, le programme va être chargé alors ne perds pas de temps. »**

Je m'accroupie en exhibant ma croupe, retirai une à une ses santiags et les vêtements fraichement retirés (retombés), je remontai lentement de ses pieds à l'intérieur de ses cuisses titillant son rectum gobant léchant et embrassant ses bourses, sa verge se tendait de plus en plus, je profitais du spectacle que son corps m'offrait, une onde de frisson le parcourait, ses pointes étaient aussi dures que les miennes, je décidais donc de lécher son gland du bout de ma langue, puis allai et venai sur toute sa longueur l'astiquant fermement de ma main attendant qu'il me supplie de le prendre en bouche, je voulais me faire désirer, attiser son engouement avant de l'engloutir au fond de ma gorge.

**« ARGGGHH tu sais t'y prendre pas comme ces pestasse qu'on m'apporte et qui pleurnichent en silence, prend-moi je veux gicler mon précieux foutre dans ta bouche experte. »**

Alors il s'enfonçait au fond de ma gorge ma langue le cajolait mes dents le mordillaient, ma salive augmentait, je le faisais ressortir et l'utilisais pour malaxer ses couilles et exciter son anus qui se contractait, je replongeai mes yeux dans les siens et introduisai un doigt dedans déclenchant sa jouissance, son sperme au gout particulier n'en finissait plus de couler, je m'appliquais à n'en perdre aucune goute. Je nettoyais sa queue allant et venant tout autour de son gland prêt pour une deuxième partie. Il m'attrapait par les cheveux me faisant venir à ses lèvres il insérait sa langue dans ma bouche afin d'inspecté que j'avais bien tout avalé, et me repoussait.

**« Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, va dans la pièce du fond retire ta jupe et ton haut, et passe la tenue qui t'y attend, ensuite tu t'installeras dans l'étau en bois et patienteras les jambes ouvertes. »**

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce indiquée, il y avait des harnais des fouets, des cierges immenses, une croix en bois munies d'anneaux, enfin la parfaite pièce (salle) de sadomasochisme bien plus équipée que celle du club d'Emmett, la tenue qui m'attendait était composée d'une guêpière ouverte à la base des seins. J'ôtais mon porte jarretelles pour agrafer mes bas sur ma nouvelle tenue, il y avait des chevillières identiques à mes bracelets munies elles aussi d'anneaux, je me doutais bien que j'allais être attachée suspendue mes chaussures étaient remplacées par des cuissardes à lacets remontant jusqu'en haut des bas résilles , une fois prête je fis une inspection plus approfondie de la pièce, y découvris une caméra qui me filmait, j'allumai les bougies et allai prendre place dans l'étau qui était un outil de torture du moyen âge j'y posai mes mains, mon cou, ouvrai mes cuisses et patientai silencieusement un bon moment.

Il entrait enfin dans la pièce, me pinçant les fesses, referma sur moi l'étau m'enfilant une cagoule de cuir, munie d'une fermeture éclair pour la bouche, j'entendais des personnes entrer, deux, trois je ne savais pas trop, mais peu importait, je devais être à la hauteur pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Je sentais un harnais placé sous mon ventre, entendais des chaines coulissées dans les multiples anneaux qui me paraient doucement, mes pieds quittaient le sol, j'étais suspendue et écartelée, de la cire chaude coulait sur mes fesses, sur mon dos, les lanières d'un fouets s'abattaient sur le bas de mes reins, sur mes seins et sur mon intimité, je gémissais, mais pas de douleur, non, de plaisir ! C'était étrange mais j'adorais ça, sentir que j'étais totalement soumise offerte à toute folie me rendait encore plus forte, je savais que je devais tenir et ne pas m'évanouir, j'avais déjà participer à des séances bien plus violentes encore dans le simple but de pouvoir encaisser ce châtiment aujourd'hui sans sourciller.

La femme, je la reconnus, était Nessie, une dominatrice réputée qui avait même ouvert une institution où elle donnait des cours, c'était elle qui me fouettait elle s'amusait à tendre la chainette reliant mes pointes tout comme je l'avais fait plus tôt à la seule différence qu'elle ne relâchait pas, elle voulait voir jusqu'où j'allais tenir, je serrais les dents retenant mes larmes, elle stoppait à la vue de mon sang, qu'elle venait lécher et aspirer goulument. Un des hommes était un de ses esclaves il était à genoux revêtu de cuir ne laissant apparaitre aucun morceau de peau, juste ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui ressortaient, il portait un collier étrangleur, et regardait passivement tout ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce, d'où j'étais je ne pouvais pas dire s'il avait une érection.

Jasper, lui , avait rouvert l'étau libérant mes mains et mon cou, faisait redescendre mon corps au sol et m'attacha à une grande boule de latex : il m'y attachait dos posé sur le support les bras et les jambes en croix, cette position était plus confortable pour moi, sauf lorsqu'il commençait à la faire rouler doucement puis tourner vers l'esclave qui avait un morceau de cuir en moins. Il était conduit à mon intimité, et devait me faire jouir pendant que sa maitresse lui écrasait les mains de ses tallons aiguilles, mais il ne bronchait pas, aucuns son n'émanait de lui. Moi je me tordais de plaisir, il savait s'y prendre le bougre, sa grosse langue râpeuse où se trouvait un piercing me faisait gémir à chaque contact avec le mien.

Puis plus rien, il avait été tiré pour stopper sa besogne, il retournait à sa place initiale, j'avais été tournée de manière à voir Jasper chevaucher violement Nessie qui se fouettait les seins en même temps, ils me donnaient très envie, je me demandais si j'allais être prise pour cette séance ou juste placé en objet sexuel, je fus vite sortie de mes pensées lorsque l'esclave ,le sexe surdimensionné se plaçait à mon entrée aidé par un autre homme que je n'avais pas encore vu, j'étais si humide et excitée qu'il n'eu aucune difficulté à me pénétrer il était monté comme un âne, large et longue si longue que tout n'entrait pas dans mon vagin, mes jambes furent libérées et suspendue de manière à lui donner un meilleur accès à mon rectum, son membre déjà recouvert de mon jus entrait en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement plus fort l'homme placé derrière reçu l'ordre de le pousser pour aller plus loin et plus vite, c'est lorsque je ressentis ses bourses battre mes fesses que je réalisait qu'il était entièrement entré en moi, ses vas et viens s'accéléraient se calquant au rythme de sa maîtresse, je sentais qu'il était proche de la jouissance, il se retirait et attendait la suite de ses ordres donnés d'un seul regard. Il reprit sa place, Nessie lui tendais une écuelle où il devait se déverser. Elle prenait le récipient et le versait sur mon corps, et lui ordonnait de venir me nettoyer activement, il me léchait déclenchant un orgasme lorsqu'il s'attardait sur mon clitoris, lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien il était renvoyé dans son coin.

**« Bon je pense qu'on en a assez pour une bonne vidéo de ce type, tes nouveaux élèves vont être comblés, elle se défend pas mal ma chose du moment. Je vais peut-être la garder un peu plus longtemps que prévu. »**

**« Oui c'est sur, dommage que je n'ai pas plus de temps, mais bon c'est toujours un réel plaisir de te servir et d'être en ta compagnie Mon Jazz.»**

Elle l'embrassait il lui claquait les fesses ce qui lui donnait du plaisir, l'homme accessoiriste du moment me détachait puis repartait avec l'esclave tenu en laisse, je me massais les chevilles et les poignets me demandant ce qui allait être ma prochaine étape, il était content de moi, j'allais pouvoir accéder à mon objectif.

Les bougies une fois soufflées, le néon se remettait à scintiller me dévoilant une autre issue ou une enveloppe à mon intention était scotchée je l'ouvrais : une lettre avec les instructions pour la suite. Je devais me déshabiller laisser ma tenue actuelle, être totalement nue sans accessoires, aller dans l'autre pièce, prendre une douche, me maquiller comme une jeune écolière, et passer ma tenue de circonstance. Je faisais couler l'eau à peine tiède me savonnais sensuellement j'étais sûre d'être observée, je jouais avec la mousse sur mes seins, descendant sur mon ventre je me caressais me penchais, écartais mes jambes, frottais mon intimité, me faisant gémir, puis me rinçais et continuais d'aguicher mon spectateur de l'ombre, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma tenue pour ajuster mon maquillage, j'accentuais sur le rouge à lèvres avec le bâton rose flash les gonflant au maximum. J'enfilai ma chemisette transparente mon ultra mini jupette plissée bleue marine, et les bas de laine blancs arrivant à mi cuisses.

Les instructions suivantes étaient de m'installer au pupitre d'écolier placé en face d'un tableau noir et d'un bureau sans fond placé sur une estrade. Je me trémoussais sur le bureau, sur le pupitre, chevauchais ma chaise en attendant que ça commence.

Une clochette retentissait, la porte s'ouvrait je restais debout à coté de mon pupitre fixant le tableau, des pas vers moi s'approchaient, deux camarades de jeux accompagné du maître Suprême.

Qui prenait place au bureau et les deux autres aux pupitres placés derrière et à la droite du mien, je les regardais en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres et laissant glisser ma main sur ma poitrine, souriant en découvrant la bosse dans leurs petits shorts.

**« Les enfants, aujourd'hui éducation sexuelle : nous allons passer aux travaux pratiques. »**

**« Oh oui maitre, nous avons bien appris nos leçons ! »**

Répondaient en cœurs mes futurs partenaires de jeux, j'étais assez excitée, même si mon anus était encore un peu dilaté par la séance précédente, j'étais prête pour recommencer. Ni une ni deux, Jasper claquait des mains et ouvrait le bal.

**« Alors pour commencer baissez les braguettes et levez la jupette de votre chère camarade de classe ! Observez et analysez les effets produits, tâtez, goutez, ressentez. »**

Je me laissais faire à la maladresse de ses jeunes jouvenceaux en jouant la fillette étonnée et quelque peu farouche pour pimenter un peu cette séance  
Une fois leurs membres sortis j émettais des gémissements de contentassions enfantines tel que :

**« Ohhh ! ahhh ! Gros Sucre d'orge miammmm ! ****Merci maître pour ses belles friandises. »**

Je m'asseyais sur mon pupitre, le pubis découvert, mes doigts glissant sur mon intimité et mes partenaires se branlaient, ils étaient tendus et prêts pour une mise en bouche dans les règles, mais je décidai de les exciter encore plus, en détractant mon chemisier, me malaxant les seins passant ma langue sur mes pointes, le maître lui aussi avait sorti son engin et le tenait dans sa main encore un point de marqué pour moi. Puis je me retournais exposant mon petit cul rebondi la main entre mes cuisses tout en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres j'étais très sensuelle, le maître m'ordonnait de venir le rejoindre afin de donner l'exemple à suivre , il me posait sur son bureau jambes ouvertes sa tête face à mon pelvis ,donnant des coups de langues sur mon paquet de nerf, un doigt dans ma féminité m'arrachant des gémissements que j'intensifiais, il continuait sa douce activité en augmentant les doigts en moi allant et venant d'un orifice à l'autre c'était si bon, je ne pouvais pas me retenir de jouir ente ses doigts il récupérait mon jus qui se déversait , le faisant goûter à ses nouveaux élèves et leur laissait la place.

**« A vous de jouer, je veux l'entendre crier comme je viens de vous le montrer, ne perdez pas son nectar, sa cyprine a un goût si fin vous n'en gouterez pas souvent d'aussi bonne. »**

Encore un point pour moi, et je n'avais pas encore fini de l'étonner, j'en suçais un pendant que l'autre aspirait ma vulve mordillant mon clitoris, je n'avais pas eu besoin de m'activer longtemps que déjà il m'envoyait son foutre au fond de la gorge, je l'avalais et nettoyais son gland en continuant de le cajoler de ma langue, son camarade désireux de goûter au même traitement, venait le remplacer, ils échangeaient leurs places. Il ne m'avait pas procuré beaucoup de plaisir, j'avais du simuler mais le second était bien plus doué il observait dans un premier temps les interactions de mon corps à ses caresses et s'évertuait à me faire jouir presque aussi bien que son maître, il avait insérer des doigts dans mes deux orifices simultanément faisant des cercles à l'intérieur, je me contractais autour de ses doigts relâchant par la même occasion mes effluves.

J'avais du coup délaissé l'autre, qui avait continué de s'astiquer le manche, et m'éjaculait sur la poitrine, le maître me redressait, me plaçant à quatre pattes : à tour de rôle j'étais chevauchée d'un orifice à l'autre puis prise en sandwich par mes deux jeunes ex puceaux équipés de préservatifs, ils étaient quelque peu maladroit mais avait tout de même pu me procurer un plaisir dû a mon excitation de voir les yeux de Jasper se noircir de désir. Une fois que les élèves avaient terminé leur expérience sexuelle sur moi, Jasper les faisait sortir. Me laissant ainsi j'avais repéré la caméra et m'amusait à continuer le show.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres portes à cette pièce que celle par où j'étais entrée, aucune note à mon attention, peut-être que le maître avait envie d'éprouver son élève, lui qui ne se laissait aller qu'avec des maitresses de renoms. Si c'était le cas mon but serait atteint.

La poignée de la porte s'inclinait, et je le voyais entrer refermant derrière lui, l'entre jambe bien gonflée, ce qui me satisfaisait énormément.

**« Maître aurais-je droit à ma punition ? »**

**« Mets toi à quatre pattes je vais te la donner ta punition pour m'avoir fait bander autant, comment as-tu fais pour me donner envie de te baiser ? »**

**« Je suis une esclave assidue, et bien entrainée pour vous servir, maître.»**

Il ne prit pas le temps de se protéger et en moi il plongeait me donnant autant d'orgasmes que je lui en procurais, il était bestial et doux à la fois, mes ongles avaient déchiré la peau de son dos, il m'avait marqué d'un suçon dans le cou, mordu dans la nuque quand il se libérait en moi.

Il basculait sur le coté, me prenant dans ses bras m'embrassait délicatement prenant mes lèvres et ma bouche en me murmurant.

**« Toi tu m'appartiens pour toujours. »**

J'avais gagné je l'avais rendu accro de mon corps accro à moi, j'allais le mener par le bout du nez, et pouvoir ainsi venger ma pauvre sœur, qu'il avait totalement rendu folle au point d'en avoir perdu la raison. Il allait avoir droit au même châtiment, je ne ferai pas de sentiments et plus personne ne serait sous son emprise.

**POV Jasper**

Cette Ninie avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas retrouvé depuis bien longtemps, sa fraîcheur, sa capacité d'adaptation, son corps de déesse qui était un appel au sexe avait eu raison de moi, je n'étais plus le maître mais l'esclave, son esclave. J'avais tout abandonné pour elle, elle m'avait brisé , aimé rejeté j'étais perdu, quand elle n'était pas près de moi, je devais la supplier pour qu'elle me laisse la suivre la voir m'était devenu vital son corps, sa peau, son sexe , elle m'avait totalement envouté .Un mois durant je n'étais plus qu'une loque, elle se donnait aux autres délibérément, je n'avais pas la droit de la toucher. Juste de regarder elle me rendait fou au point où j'avais perdu l'appétit, le sommeil, je devenais l'ombre de moi-même, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareil pouvait arriver et encore moins à moi.

Un mois c'était peu et long à la fois, elle finissait par m'emmener dans une maison de repos et je compris qui elle était et ce que j'avais fait à sa cousine qui était comme une sœur pour elle. Cendrine avait été une excellente élève, mais une dette m'avait obligé de la laisser pour reprendre mon activité, elle ne s'en était pas remise, elle était dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je m'en excusais et faisait tout pour réparer ma bêtise, je prenais soin d'elle durant des mois. Elle sortait peu à peu de son état de transe reprenait goût à la vie et un jour avec son infirmier jasper oui lui aussi je m'étais assuré de ses projets à son attention.

Je l'avais même menacé de m'occuper de lui en cas de problèmes, mais il était clin un type bien comme je l'étais devenu par amour pour ma belle Virginie qui m'autorisait à l'honoré un peu plus chaque semaine.

Jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lui dise que j'étais un homme comme celui qu'elle méritait avant de partir vivre avec son Jasper à elle.

Pour me remercier ma Ninie adorée m'avait pardonné et avec elle je restais, reprenant le cours de notre vie de débauche allant chaque semaine retrouver nos amis dans le Club d'Emmett.

°°°°°°°0000000000000°°°°°°

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? Dites moi tout.**

**Kiss A++**

**Nathy**


End file.
